


Not a Goodbye

by Bisexualtrashlord



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualtrashlord/pseuds/Bisexualtrashlord
Summary: May visits her companion turned friend before she travels back to Xing. A promise is made before she leaves.





	Not a Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! After rewatching Brotherhood for the 456789th time, I've finally worked up the courage to write something for these two. I am still pissed that we didn't get a scene between them in the finale, so I'm remedying that here. I just adore their relationship, and I loved literally every moment they shared a screen. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Leave a comment if you did, I eat them to stay alive.

The Armstrong mansion was in a neighborhood of other large estates, around the corner and down the street from the busier avenues of Central. May found it easily, thanks to Major Miles’s and General Armstrong’s directions. She rounded Imperial Street and took in the expansive gate to the house before walking through the threshold, strolling through the front garden, an array of colors and scents greeting her. She tugged Xiao Mei away from the hedges and put her in her satchel before she could nibble on them.

The door knockers, huge golden lions that were twice the size of her, weighed a ton and needed two hands to use them. Even using all her strength, she only budged the knocker a few inches, producing a very small, very pitiful thud when it came in contact with the door.

_Maybe I should just use my hand,_ she thought.

Before she could, the door opened revealing the tall, broad Major Armstrong, eyes wide and bright.

“AH, Miss Chang! The valiant warrior and savior of the Promised Day! Words cannot express my gratitude for what you’ve done for my country. If there is anything, anything that I or the rest of the Armstrong Family can do for you, please do not hesitate to let us know!” the Major cried, arms outstretched.

“Thank you very much, Sir! I won’t be too long, I just wanted to see how Mr. Scar is doing. I was told he’s recovering here.”

Armstrong nodded, “Ah yes, he’s in the east wing upstairs. Please, allow me to escort you there,” he bowed, gesturing her to come further inside.

May took in the ornate statues and oil portraits that lined the walls. Ceilings were decorated with gold and rich carpet lined the floors. While the architecture was different, the fancy designs and embellishments were akin to those in Xingese palaces. Though she didn’t have hundreds of eyes staring at her and whispering behind her back here.

Mr. Armstrong led her down a long corridor until they stopped in front of a large, ornate door. He pulled it open, and May hovered her foot over the threshold.

“Take all the time you’d like, I’ll leave you two alone,” Armstrong said gently as she stepped inside.

The room was just as grand as the rest of the house, with high ceilings and broad windows lining the walls, streaming in the mid-morning sun.

A large bed framed by rich red curtains stood against the wall. Scar was sitting up, scattered papers and open books around him, deep in thought. At her light gasp, Scar looked up. The stoicism on his face that she’d become familiar with, softened ever-so-slightly.

“May,” he said, voice rough, moving the papers off his lap.

“I wanted to see how you were doing before I left. How are you feeling?” asked May as she went to stand by his bedside.

“Marcoh says that I should be able to travel in four days, but I’ve been told to not use any alkahestry out of fear that I could damage my shoulders,” Scar said, his gaze drifting to his bandaged arms.

May hummed, “we wouldn’t want that. Where are you going?”

“Colonel Mustang asked Major Miles to help him atone for his sins in Ishval, and the Major asked me to help him.”

“Really?” May asked with wide eyes.

Scar nodded, “Yes. I, Miles, and the Ishvalan refugees we encountered are going on a journey back to our homeland and rebuild.”

“That’s amazing!” cried May, smiling brightly.

Scar’s mouth cracked with a of a smile, “It’s odd, if you told me that in eight months I would go from hating Amestrians to becoming allies with them, I would have laughed at you.”

“If you told me that I would fight creatures that can turn into giant monsters, I would have laughed too,” said May.

At this, Scar chuckled. “What about you? When are you returning to Xing?”

“Tomorrow. The Prince and Lan Fan have to bury his body guard.”

“I see. And what about your power struggle? What will you do?” asked Scar, concern lining his voice.

“The prince said that he would look after the Chang clan, and make sure nothing bad happens to us. He said that he wants to protect all the clans. Part of me is suspicious that he means what he says, but this is more than the last emperor ever did.”

Scar nodded, “That’s good. From what I’ve seen of him, the prince is a good person. But, if it looks like he’s going back on his word, tell me.”

May nodded with a smile. “I will.”

“I don’t think I ever properly thanked you for all you’ve done. Thank you, May. Without you, I wouldn’t have been able to understand my brother’s research or save this country. You’ve also saved my life more times than I can count,” Scar said softly, as softly as his gruff voice would allow.

“Thank you for everything. Without you and Mr. Yoki, I’d probably be dead. Mostly you, though.” May backed away slightly and bowed deeply.

“Oh! I almost forgot,” exclaimed May, snapping her head back up. She reached into her bag and produced a thick stack of envelopes and a notebook. Xiao Mei took that opportunity to hop out and curl on the thick, soft bedsheets.

“I…I don’t know when I’ll see you again, so I wanted you to have these, in case you wanted to write to me. I suppose finding mailboxes will be hard if you’re traveling so much, but still.”

Scar felt a twinge in his chest; he can’t remember the last time he was given a present. “Thank you, I’ll write as often as I can.”

May smiled, “I can’t wait to hear about your journey,” she murmured.

“I look forward to hearing about yours.” Scar reached out and placed his hand on her head, patting it affectionately.

May’s eyes went misty and sniffled. She launched herself and tackled him in a hug, burying her head in the nape of his neck.

“This isn’t goodbye,” she said, muffled by his neck.

“No, I’m sure it isn’t,” replied Scar, ignoring the dull ache from his arms to lightly pat her back.

She unwrapped herself and wiped her eyes. “I should get going, you’re still resting. I hope everything goes well with Mr. Miles.”

“I wish the best for you and your clan. I know you will do great things, May.”

May felt a swell of pride and nodded determinately, “I will! And Xiao Mei will help me, won’t you?”

She squeaked.

“You look after her,” Scar said to the panda, who nudged his hand in response.

“Come on, Xiao Mei. We have to rest up for tomorrow,” May held out her hand, and the panda hopped inside.

“Good luck, Mr. Scar.”

“Good luck, May Chang.”

She gave him one last warm smile before leaving the room.


End file.
